1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device package and a lighting device having a light emitting device package.
2. Background
A light emitting device may include a light emitting diode with a P-N junction diode having a characteristic of converting electrical energy into light energy. The light emitting device may be fabricated with compound semiconductors belonging to group III and V on the periodic table. The light-emitting device can produce various colors by adjusting the compositional ratio of the compound semiconductors.
When forward voltage is applied to the light emitting device, electrons of an N layer are combined with holes of a P layer, so that energy corresponding to an energy gap between a conduction band and a valance band may be generated. The energy is mainly generated in the form of heat or light. In the light emitting device, the energy is generated in the form of light.
For example, a nitride semiconductor may have superior thermal stability and wide bandgap energy, and nitride semiconductors have been spotlighted in the field of optical devices and high-power electronic devices. Blue light emitting devices, green light emitting devices, ultraviolet (UV) light emitting devices, and the like using nitride semiconductors are commercialized and widely used. As the brightness of a light emitting diode has been significantly improved, the light emitting diode has been applied to various devices, such as, e.g., a backlight unit of a liquid crystal display, an electric signboard, an indicator, and a home appliance.